justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fine China
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |dlc = Classic May 9, 2019 (JDU) July 4, 2019 (JDU) August 8, 2019 (NOW) Extreme July 11, 2019 (JDU) August 14, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Classic/Mashup) Extreme (Extreme) |effort = Moderate (Classic) ( ) Low (Extreme) ( ) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 3 (Extreme) 2 (Mashup) |dg = (Classic/Extreme) |mashup = Ubisoft Club Exclusive (5 Mojocoins on Wii) |alt = Extreme |mode = Solo (Classic/Extreme/Mashup) Duet (Battle) |mc = NOW'' files''' Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Extreme Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (Classic) Red (Extreme) |gc = Red Oxide (Classic) Starship (Extreme) |lc = (Classic) (Extreme) Light Blue (Mashup) |pictos = 87 (Classic) 156 (Extreme) 103 (Mashup) |nowc = FineChina FineChinaALT (Extreme) finechina_mashup (Mashup) |audio = file:FineChina.ogg |perf = Classic Kevin H-Aimhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN_1V5yMeAU&t=5m10s Extreme Version Yoni Jaylhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TB4SAGQWQts&t=1m37s |from = album }} "Fine China" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancer is a man. He wears a dark purple beret, a sky blue long-sleeve shirt, a dark purple vest, dark red suspender-like braces, dark purple pants, and a pair of dark red shoes. Extreme The dancer is a man. He wears a dark gray hat, a purple patterned leather jacket over a red top, long leather jeans, a black belt, and a pair of red sneakers. Background Classic The dance takes place in a Chinese city at nighttime. During the pre-chorus, many high buildings are shown behind the dancer. At the chorus, many male and female silhouettes are dancing like the dancer. Some of these silhouettes are coaches from past games. Red neon signboards with Chinese characters appear at some points in the song. Extreme The template for the other Extreme routines in is used, which is an arrangement of quadrilateral walls and platforms. They mainly flash red, purple, and gray, and silhouettes of the dancer appear on occasion in those colors. Mashup has a Mashup that can be unlocked with 5 Mojocoins on the Wii, but through Ubisoft Club on all other consoles. Dancers * '' *''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) *''Troublemaker'' *''Rich Girl'' *''Funhouse'' *''Gentleman'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) '''GM1 *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Love Boat'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Rich Girl'' *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) GM2 *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Love Boat'' *''Wild Wild West'' (Extreme) *''Love Boat'' *''Funhouse'' *''Gentleman'' *''Troublemaker'' (Sweat) *''Love Boat'' *'' '' Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: While bending your torso slightly, quickly move your right hand from the left to the right in a circular motion. Finechina gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Finechina gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Slowly throw both of your arms up at your sides. Gold Move 3: Very quickly, throw both of your arms out to your sides. Finechinaalt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ( ) Finechinaalt jdu gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ( ) Finechinaalt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Finechinaalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 ( ) Finechinaalt jdu gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 ( ) Finechinaalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Mashup, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Throw both of your fists down, at your sides, quickly. (''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme)) Thatpoweralt gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves [#thatPOWER (Extreme)] Finechinamu gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Battle has a battle against Gentleman. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups appears in the following Mashups: Classic *'' '' *''Blame It on the Boogie'' *''Blurred Lines'' *''Could You Be Loved'' *''Diamonds'' (Fashionable Men) *''Ghostbusters'' *''It’s My Birthday'' (Suit Up!) ' *Just A Gigolo'' *''Just Dance'' *''Macarena'' '''(Gentlemen) *''Prince Ali'' *''Rich Girl'' Extreme *''Blame It on the Boogie'' *''Fun'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Love Boat'' *''Macarena'' (Gentlemen) *''Miss Understood'' *''Prince Ali'' *''Rich Girl'' Captions Both versions of appear in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to their dance moves: Classic *Baby *Dust *Oh la la / Oh lala *Retro Groove Extreme *Pretentious *Snap The Rhythm *Swag Master Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *500 Songs! *Hall Of Fame *All Songs F-J Extreme *Extreme *All Songs F-J Trivia General *'' '' is the first song by Chris Brown in the main series. **It is also his fourth song in the franchise, including International Love, Look at Me Now, and Run It! ( ). *There are some errors in the lyrics. **"Let s skip the basics" is misinterpreted as "Let s skip the physics". **"You re putting on" is misinterpreted as "You re good enough". Classic *The dancers (with different hairstyles as compared to the original) who appear behind the coach during the chorus are from and . They are: **''Call Me Maybe'' (without the heart on the dress) **''Spectronizer'' (P4) **''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (P2) **''(I've Had) The Time of my Life'' (P2) *In the Classic routine, the traditional Chinese texts on the signboards translate to the lyrics in the chorus of the song. *The Chinese ideogram in the album background is slightly more shifted down than the one in the menu square. *During parts of the Classic routine, parts of the coach can be seen cut out. **This does not happen the first time in the Mashup. *According to early versions of the servers, some files of the routine were meant to be updated. This can be seen in the "JDVersion" string, which reads "2015" instead of "5" (the "JDVersion" number used for ).http://prntscr.com/oq2jxy **After the launch of , however, those files were re-updated and the "JDVersion" digit was changed to "2016".http://prntscr.com/oq2kt2 ***In addition, the "OriginalJDVersion" string in the newer .json file reads "2014" instead of "5".http://prntscr.com/oq2kt2 *The dancer from the Classic routine appears in the background for Uptown Funk, but does not appear in its Mashup, as he is replaced by Mr. Saxobeat. *'' '' was supposed to be released on on May 9, 2019. However, it was not added.https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:May_jdu_proof_2.jpeg ** It was instead later released on on July 4, 2019, while the Extreme Version was released on July 11, 2019. *The score tracking has been entirely remade in , altering the number of counted moves.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ct3LxitS5Y **However, the version still uses the old score detection files.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRn9Em9Uz_o Extreme *'' '' (Extreme Version) is the only Extreme routine on to have a Low effort rating. *In via , two menu colors (1A and 1B) are applied on the menu banner, although generally uses only 1A (the first one). **This is the only case in the game. *In , all of the pictograms have been remade and some have been added. **This makes (Extreme Version) the eleventh post- routine to receive changes in its pictograms, after Die Young, One Thing, Crucified, Ghostbusters, You’re the First, the Last, My Everything, Bang Bang Bang, Leg Song, Karaoke Forever - Future Underworld Mix and Scream & Shout (both routines). *Besides the lyric misinterpretations that appear in both the Classic and Extreme routines, there are four more lyric errors in the Extreme version. **The word "you re" in the lyric "Or act like you re my girl" is misspelled as "your". **"And the saying goes" is misinterpreted as "And they say it goes". **The fourth time "I m not dangerous" is sung, the lyrics read "not I m dangerous." **"Favorite", the American version of the word, is spelled as "favo'u'''rite", the version for many other countries. ***All of these errors were fixed in . *In the remade pictograms, orange-reddish pixels surround the colored part of the arrows and the emblems. More of them can be seen in the sharp corners of the snap emblems. *In the Wii U version of , the pictograms have default colors.http://prntscr.com/odpiji *The preview uses the old pictograms, although the pictogram slide is from and ''2019. *'' '' (Extreme Version) is not featured in the All Songs F-J section in . Gallery Game Files finechina.jpg|'' '' Finechinaalt cover generic.png|'' '' (Extreme) Finechina mashup.png|'' '' (Mashup) Finechina cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach (Classic) FineChina_Cover_AlbumCoach_JDU.png| album coach (Classic) finechinaalt_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme) finechina cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) finechinaalt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme) FineChina_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) finechinaalt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme) finechina map bkg.png| map background (Classic) finechinaalt map bkg.png| map background (Extreme) finechina cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) FineChina_BC.jpg| cover (Classic, updated) FineChina_Cover_1024.png| cover (Classic) FineChinaALT_BC.jpg| cover (Extreme) FineChinaALT Cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme) Finechinaavatarjd2014.png|Avatar on (Classic) 113.png|Avatar on and later games (Classic) FineChinaALT ava.png|Avatar on (Extreme) fc.png|Pictograms (Classic) FineChinaALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme, ) In-Game Screenshots finechina jd2014 menu.png|'' '' on the menu finechina jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Finechina jd2014 coachmenu wiiu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, Controller) Finechina jd2014 score wiiu.png| scoring screen (Classic, Controller) Finechinaalt jd2014 coachmenu wiiu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme, Controller) Finechinaalt jd2014 score wiiu.png| scoring screen (Extreme, Controller) Finechina jd2019 menu.png|''Fine China'' on the menu Finechina jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Finechina jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Finechinaalt_jd2019_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu Finechinaalt_jd2019_load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) Finechinaalt_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Finechina jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu Finechina jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Finechina_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen (Classic) finechinaalt jdnow menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu finechinaalt jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) finechinaalt jdnow score.png| scoring screen (Extreme Version) Finechina jd2014 gameplay 2.png| gameplay (Classic) finechinaextreme.jpg| gameplay (Extreme) Promotional Images finechina teaser.jpg|Teaser 021022.jpg|Promotional coach Finechinabeta.jpg| promotional gameplay (Classic) finechina jd2019 promo gameplay.png| promotional gameplay (Classic) finechinaalt jd2019 promo gameplay.png| promotional gameplay (Extreme) Behind the Scenes 10264933 730417340322927 6536840228347056632 n.jpg|Concept art Beta Elements Finechina beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Finechina beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Others finechina thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) finechina easteregg 1.png|''(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life'' (P2) in the Classic background finechina easteregg 2.png|''Call Me Maybe'' in the Classic background finechina easteregg 3.png|''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (P2) in the Classic background finechina easteregg 4.png|''Spectronizer'' (P4) in the Classic background Finechina lyricerr.JPG|Lyric error in the Extreme version (below) compared to Classic (above) and Mashup (middle) Finechina favourite.JPG|"Favorite" in the Extreme version (below) compared to Classic (above) and Mashup (middle) finechinabg.png|Background (Classic) Fine Chin EXTREME BG.png|Background (Extreme) Finechina coach error 1.png|Coach error 1 (Classic) Finechina coach error 2.png|Coach error 2 (Classic) Finechina coach error 3.png|Coach error 3 (Classic) Videos Official Music Video Chris Brown - Fine China (Official Video) Teasers Fine China - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fine China - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 Fine China - 5 Stars (PS4) Just Dance® 2019 Fine China By Chris Brown 5* Megastars Fine China - Just Dance Now 'Extreme' Just Dance 2014 - Fine China (EXTREME) Fine China (Extreme) - Just Dance 2019 Fine China (Extreme) - Just Dance Now 'Mashup' Just Dance 2014 - Fine China (Dance Mash-Up) Beta Elements Fine China (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 (Wii U)|Pictograms with default colors Extractions Fine China - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Fine China - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) Fine China (Extreme) - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Fine China (Extreme Version) - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Fine China Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Chris Brown Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Kevin H-Aim Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Postponed Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now